


Language Barrier

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, One Character Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being raised by a dragon presents a few issues.  Mizael wants to help.  But there are issues involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language Barrier

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
 **Title:** Language Barrier  
 **Character:** Mizael  
 **Word Count:** 150|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Angst|| **Rated:** K  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A, prompt #48, 150 word drabble; One Character Boot Camp, #16, lonely  
 **Summary:** Being raised by a dragon presents a few issues. Mizael wants to help. But there are issues involved.

* * *

Mizael didn't talk to people. He wasn't certain if he could speak their language properly, though he tried. He listened. Jinlong helped as best that he could, but a dragon's mouth wasn't set up the way a human's was, and the mixed accent made Mizael want to hide even deeper away from the villagers. 

He wanted to help them, though he didn't know how. He wanted to wait until he could speak to them and be understood. 

He'd tried to help others. It didn't work out well when he couldn't understand them. So he and Jinlong left, to find a new place to wait and watch. 

Mizael watched people. He watched them talk, he watched them work, shop, and do everything else. He wanted to be like them. 

But that wouldn't happen. He had to wait. 

He would succeed. He would talk to them one day. Somehow. 

One day. 

**The End**


End file.
